Zmieszane uczucia
Piąty odcinek serii "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" Opis Izabela nie daje tak łatwo za wygraną i postanawia walczyć o Fineasza. Hermiona sama już nie wie co czuje do Fineasza, wyczuwa jednak że wkrótce może wydarzyć się coś złego... Bohaterowie *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn Fabuła -Izabelo, zaczekaj!-Fineasz wybiegł za Izabelą, aby z nią prozmawiać. Dziwiło go jej zachowanie, jeszcze nigdy taka nie była... -Fineasz, czego ty jeszcze chcesz?!-Izabela nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Fineasz działał jej już na nerwy, a ona nie miała ochoty się denerwować-Przecież wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Wracaj lepiej do swojej nowej przyjaciółki! -Izabelo, na prawdę nie mam pojęcia o co się obraziłaś. Lubię Holly i co w tym złego? Lubię ją tak samo jak ciebie... -Spoko, rozumiem...-te słowa mocno uderzyły Izabelę. Nawet jeżeli Fineasz nic nie czuł do Hermiony, to nie czuł też nic do Izy-I tak muszę już iść. Cześć. Oboje poszli w stronę swoich domów, każdy z nich był przytłoczony myślami, jednak Flynn nie zamierzał się tym przejmnować cały dzień. Wrócił do towarzystwa z uśmiechem na twarzy, wymuszonym, ale zawsze... -Wszystko dobrze?-zapytała Hermiona. Poraz kolejny poczuła się winna -Tak wszystko gra, Izabeli wypadło coś ważnego i wróciła do domu-odpowiedział Fineasz bez większych emocji w głosie. Z jednej strony przykro mu było, że Iza nie chce z nim spędzać czasu, a z drugiej był na nią zły, że jest taka tajemnicza i trzyma go w niepewności, starał się jednak nie pokazywać tego i utrzymywać że wszystko jest w porządku-To zbudujemy coś? -Ferb ma już projekt-po słowach Baljeeta Fletcher rozwinął długi zwój, który jakimś cudem upchnął w kieszeni. Był to plan techniczny plecaków rakietowych napędzanych gumą do żucia -Świetnie, uwielbiam gumę!-wykrzyknęła Sophie-zwłaszcza taką do żucia, a ty Irving? -Pewnie, a kto nie lubi? Pomiędzy Irvingiem a Sophie można było wyczuć coraz większą miętę. Wsumie czego tu się dziwić? Mają wspólne pasje, podobne charaktery... -Plecaki rakietowe na gumę do żucia, to chyba jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których nie zepsuję-pomyślała Hermiona, co odrazu podniosło ją na duchu. To mógłby być jej idealny dzień, wszystko mogło pójść po jej myśli. Cały proces budowy przeszedł idealnie. Fineasz na krok nie odstępował Hermiony, co sprawiało jej ogromną radość. Na każdym kroku imponowała mu swoją wiedzą na temat inżynierii. Powoli zdawali nawet wrażenie szczęśliwej pary, co przykuło uwagę wszystkich, a w szczególności Sophii. Ona już dawno uznawała ich za parę.... -Nareszcie gotowe!-wykrzyknął Fineasz zadowolony z ich wspólnego dzieła-dzięki Holly, bez ciebie by się nie udało -Nie ma za co, to była czysta przyjemność-po słowach Flynna Holly lekko się zarumieniła-poza tym to zasługa wszystkich Wszysko było by cudownie, gdyby do ogródka nie wparowała wysoka, rudowłosa dziewczyna z długą szyją -Fineasz!-krzyknęła-Co tu się wyprawia?! -Cześć Fretka-odpowiedział Fineasz jak zawsze spokojnym tonem-właśnie zbudowaliśmy plecaki odrzutowe napędzane gumą do żucia-po tych słowach nastąpiła krótka pauza, poczym chłopak kontynuował-a właśnie, nie mamy gumy... Nagle w ogródku rozległ się znajomy, lekko piskliwy głosik -Ja mam!-wszyscy z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli się w stronę furtki, była to Izabela z kilkoma paczkami gum do żucia-Nie ma za co... -Izabelo, skąd wiedziałaś?-Fineasz nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Podbiegł do dziewczyny i wziął w garść paczki -Drobnostka, wiesz jak się jest zastępową zastępu ogników.... -Izabelo, jesteś niezastąpiona!-Fineasz przytulił Izabelę, po czym podszedł do plecaków Iza w wyższością popatrzyła na Hermionę, którą przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. Sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to co czuje, ale czuła zazdrość... Była zddruzgotana tym, że Fineasz nie zwraca uwagi na nią... -Ja i tak jestem zajęta dziś Jeremiaszem, więc was nie przyłapię-stwierdziła Fretka po czym wyszła z ogródka, jednak na moment wróciła-macie szczęście, krasnale!-i znowu wyszła -To jak zaczynamy?-zapytał Fineasz Wszyscy złapali za swoje plecaki i poszybowali w powietrze -Patrzcie, latam jak wróżka!-wykrzyknął Buford, po czym wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę-ale wiecie, jak męska wróżka... Przez większość czasu Fineasz szybował wraz z Izabelą, trzymając ją jednocześnie za rękę. Wszystko było cudownie, jednak Hermiona przez cały czas czuła dziwny dreszcz. -Nie martw się, on nie był ciebie wart-pocieszała ją Sophie-On i Izabela są siebie warci -Nie o to chodzi-próbowała wykręcić się Hermiona-mam dziwne wrażenie, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego Hermiona nie kłamała. Na prawdę wyczuwała coś niecodziennego. Tak jakby coś złego miało się zaraz wydarzyć i miała rację.... Kategoria:Odcinki